The Letter that you Never Read
by whiteliles265
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw.


Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling and her affiliates. The song titled "Tim McGraw" belongs to Taylor Swift and her affiliates.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

Hermione stepped just outside the gate if an ancient stone manor. Pausing, she looked back at the beautiful façade with a bittersweet smile. She thought back to her last year at Hogwarts three years ago. The year her whole life changed.

It happened so suddenly…a great whirlwind romance. She remembered arguing with the silver-eyed Head Boy again in their shared common room. But it had been different this year, the bickering was no longer full of spite and anger. This year, the war, it had changed everyone. And these two were no different. Hermione and Draco now argued out of habit and for an excuse to spend more time with one another. She didn't even remember what it had been that they were fighting over. What she did remember was the smile tugging at the corners of Draco's lips as she became more and more flustered. Hermione let out a small huff and made to storm off when suddenly Draco seized her wrist and pulled her into a slow heated kiss that quickly became more fevered as Hermione responded by running her hands through his hair trying to urge him on.

Hermione took one last appraising look at Malfoy Manor subconsciously touching her fingertips to her lips. She made her way up the road walking past the vast gardens and woods of the property.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night_

A blushed crept across Hermione's face as she thought back to their encounter under the quidditch stands during the 7th year ball late at night. She was pressed up against the wall, his body flush against her own. Their lips red and swollen, he moved to nibble her ears as she gasped for breath. She wrapped her legs around his body trying to get the right friction she so desperately needed. Draco groaned into her neck and his fingers deftly unzipped the back of her red satin dress so he could have easier access to her breasts. Hermione, in her haze of lust, managed to undo the front of his trousers touching his throbbing erection. Draco managed to pull back to admire the beautiful with before him.

"You're the most beautiful woman since Aphrodite herself," he whispered.

"Liar…" she replied.

In protest to the lost contact, Hermione pulled his tied to bring his lips crashing back down upon her own. Draco, lifting up the skirt of her gown, smirked as he discovered she was wearing no panties. Hermione urged his fingers to touch her aching center, allowing Draco to feel just how much she needed him. Without hesitation, Draco plunged into her desperate to feel the release he craves. Soon the chilled night air was filled with the sound of their love. Deep groans and pants rose to the sky as well as the small cries of their passion. Draco could feel his end approaching, wanting Hermione to share his climax, he gently sucked on the sensitive part of her neck right behind her ear while he brought a hand down to rub her sensitive sex. Hermione lifted her face to the sky and let out a piercing scream. At that exact moment, Draco dug his face into her hair as he set out a deep groan signaling his climax. Panting against each other, they stayed like that for several minutes before they returned to the castle for the remainder of the ball. They danced and the world around them fell away and they lost themselves in the music of the last slow-dance of the night. Draco sighed in satisfaction, breathed in the scent of her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She looked up into his mesmerizing eyes and replied, "I love you too."

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

They were in Malfoy Manor where she Hermione had moved in with Draco. He stood there, looking heartbroken.

"I…I don't understand…"

"Draco, I'm so sorry…I just can't be with you anymore…Please understand… I love you so much."

"That's what I don't understand…why can't I help you through all this. Don't push me away, I love you too. I want to be there for you."

" I'm sorry Draco…This is it…I have to do this. I will love you always and forever, and I will never forget what we had."

Hermione turned to leave. She paused at the door and turned to give him one last sad smile. As she departed, she heard Draco's anguished groan as he smashed his priceless possessions in his misery. Willing herself not to go back to him, she apparated away.

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me_

Hermione stopped in her tracks; she couldn't bring herself to move on. A silent tear made its way down her cheek as she remembered her old life. That magical world she'd left behind so long ago.

_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me_

Looking back at Draco's doorstep, Hermione saw the tattered envelope she had left on his doorstep. The letter she had written so many years ago. Without warning the doors of the great manor sprung open. Hermione ducked behind a tree, eyes still on the door. Her heart raced. There was Draco looking around frantically as if he sensed she had been there. Giving up, he spotted the letter. For a moment he seemed hesitant. After some deliberation, Draco slowly bent to pick it up. He paled slightly as he touched every bit of it attempting to memorize every last detail of the only thing left of his love. He breathed in its scent finally looking at the contents.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know you'll never understand why I'm leaving you. I wish I could explain this all to you in person, but if I don't leave you soon, I know my heart won't let me. It wasn't fair what the war did to people, our friends, to us…It wasn't fair when Harry, Ron, and Ginny were taken from me or when my parents were murdered. I just can't take it anymore, it's my fault my family is dead and now I have to suffer the consequences forever. I can't stay here. I'm leaving this place, the magical world. And I must leave you as well, my love. I'm so sorry. It will be no use searching for me, you will never find me. You've made my life so wonderful this year and I will never forget you for it. And I pray that perhaps you'll think of me. Be happy Draco. _

_All my love forever,_

_Hermione_

Draco crushed the letter to his chest as he cried out in pain. He'd been so close, she had been on his doorstep. For three years he had been searching for her in vain, but he knew he would never find her as long as she did not want to be found. Draco would have followed her to the ends of the earth, but she had chosen her new life of seclusion. Resigning himself to his lonely fate, Draco decided to take a walk in the gardens. Hermione panicked, just five more yards and he would discover her. Her best bet was disapparating, but her years spent without magic left her to forget this fact. She decided to run, but it was too late.

_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read: _

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

"Hermione…" he whispered cautiously as though she would disappear if he spoke to loudly. She turned to face him, their eyes locked onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. "I have to go," she said quickly. He grabbed her wrist as she moved away, the exact place he had first touched her. "I know. But…I just…One last kiss. Please…I promise to stop chasing you. I need this." She could feel the desperation in his gaze, but she knew that if she kissed him, she would never leave his arms again. But looking into his eyes, she disposed of rational thought and his lips captured her own, moving slowly to savor every last moment. He leaned his forehead against hers, "you're still the most beautiful woman to have ever graced this earth…" She smiled, "Liar."

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_


End file.
